Xythra
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information Xythra is a sizeable, well developed, and aging nation at 382 days old with citizens primarily of Greek ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Xythra work diligently to produce Sugar and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. When it comes to nuclear weapons Xythra will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Xythra to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Xythra allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Xythra believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Xythra will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Xythra Government Xythra is an absolute oligarchy of six men, who each specialize in separate aspects of the government: Leader #1 is the chief administrator. It is his job to make sure the other five members of the oligarchy are on track. Leader #2 is the cultural advisor of the nation's single city, Shenanigans. He makes sure Shenanigans Isle retains its unique culture and lifestyle. Leader #3 is the head of the financial department. He controls Shenanigans Isle's bustling tourism and sugar exporting industries. Leader #4 is the chairman of the community. It's his job to make sure the people of Xythra are content. He does this by regularly patronizing the recreational establishments. Leader #5 is the ecological advisor. He make sure Xythra's reefs and waters are healthy and clean. Xythra's primary food source, the Xythra Goldfish, resides in these reefs. Leader #6 is the commander of the national guard, and the chief editor of the Shenanigans Regular, the sole circulated publication of the nation. Shenaniganite Culture The Xythra Goldfish and Shenaniganite Cuisine The national animal of Xythra is the White-Finned Xythra Goldfish. It is an extremely rare counterpart of the otherwise plentiful Xythra Goldfish, Xythra's primary food source. The Xythra Goldfish is the only known saltwater goldfish, and it spawns out at sea near Shenanigans Isle, near the surface of the water. It reproduces at an enormous rate; hundreds of thousands of goldfish are spawned each week. This is balanced out by the fact that it can only survive in a very specific temperature of water, and many simply die as they travel farther from Shenanigans Isle. The ones that die sink to the bottom to serve as food for the fish that live deeper down. The ones that live end up reaching the Shenaniganian Reefs, where they reside until they instinctually go out sea to spawn. The art of goldfish-related cuisine has been perfected by the chefs at Shenanigan's, Xythra's five-star restaurant and resort, and the defining factor in Shenaniganite cuisine. The menu of Shenanigan's features over one hundred goldfish-related dishes, and is a known fact that every citizen of Xythra has eaten at least once at the restaurant. Goldfish Skewers are the most popular dish, at over 20,000 sales a week. Category:Moth Category:Xythra